1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a latch and, more particularly, to a latch that is simple, positive and rugged for use on relatively large doors of vehicles whereby the door is held securely in the open position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Latch devices are well known for holding the doors of truck bodies, trailers and other vehicles in the open position. Prior art latches commonly consisted of a latch bar pivotally mounted on the truch body with an enlarged free end receivable in a recess of a keeper that would be mounted on the door which keeper is capable of being positioned, by opening the door, in close proximity to the latch bar. Then one finds that U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,907 teaches to make a latch that is strong, durable and reliable. That prior art patent teaches the use of a leaf spring which is normally untensioned and spaced out of contact with the latch bar that is depending from pin fixed on the body. To use the latch, the bar is lifted whereby it makes sliding contact with the spring. The end of the latch can now be placed into a suitable keeper. Although this system has its advantages, i.e., will not become accidentally unlatched, for example, when moving the vehicle, as stated in the patent it is subject to permanent damage whenever the latch is subjected to relatively large lateral forces. Obviously, the latch then must be replaced.